Photograph Viktuuri
by phanofcourse
Summary: AU where Viktor is a famous and successful poet, who happens to meet a young photographer, Yuuri. Relationships may blossom, but losing your memory might be one hell of a setback.
1. Chapter 1

Viktor reached his hand out for the leaves that had fallen down. He was sat under the tree, staring into blank space. Maccachin barked, playfully wagging it's tail, waiting for it's owner to throw the stick once again. Viktor smiled. Quiet environments and Maccachin's company was all he needed, or so he thought.

It had been months since his writer's block and honestly, Viktor was pissed. He felt stuck and helpless and his mind was filled with useless thoughts. He hated it, he hated how he couldn't come up with a single line and how he had totally no inspiration at all.

"What am I going to do Maccachin? I have no inspiration anymore to write," Viktor asked his dog, who looked at him quizzically.

Viktor sighed depressively and stood up. Upon turning around, Viktor was faced with someone who was crouching and holding a camera near his face, his lips parting ever so slightly. Curious, the Russian slowly made his way near the other boy.

With his camera off his face, Viktor stared right at the black-haired beauty. He had these pair of amazing chocolate brown eyes that Viktor swore he could get lost in any day. His was pretty fit too, with pretty broad shoulders and a good physique.

Viktor mentally facepalmed himself when he realised that he had been staring for too long.

"Hi, do you come here often?", Viktor started.

The boy nodded shyly, a tint of red spreading across his cheeks.

"Oh! Where are my manners. I'm Viktor, Viktor Nikiforov."

"I know...", the boy spoke softly, fingers playing with the crevices of his camera.

Viktor's face immediately lit up. "Really? What's your name?"

"Y-Yuuri Katsuki... And yes, I-I love y-your poems and books," Yuuri replied, not daring to stare at the man in front of him.


	2. Chapter 2

Viktor chuckled and smiled at Yuuri, who seemed to be very flustered at the moment.

"Maybe we should sit under that tree or something? You seem quite short of breath, Yuuri," Viktor said as he placed his hands gently on Yuuri's back.

They walked towards the spot where Viktor had been, and sat down together. Viktor kindly handed Yuuri a bottle of water, which he thankfully accepted.

"Are you fine?" Yuuri looked up at Viktor and nodded slowly. He still couldn't believe it. His idol and the person he had looked up to was right beside him. Yuuri was literally basking in Viktor Nikiforov's god-like presence and he couldn't help but feel flustered and happy about it.

Viktor leaned back against the tree and asked," So, do you come here often?"

Yuuri gulped and replied softly." Y-Yeah, I guess... I mean i-it's a pretty p-place and... oh no wait I'm s-starting to ramble again, aren't I? Sorry I-"

Viktor chuckled at the sight if this boy who seemed so tense and worried. He playfully ruffled Yuuri's hair and gave him a genuine smile. No one, in a long time, had made Viktor laugh or smile at all. Yet strangely, Viktor felt at ease and intrigued by the black-haired beauty that was sitting beside him.

"Is it okay if I take a look at your pictures? Maybe I'll get inspired and start writing again," Viktor said thoughtfully.

Yuuri hesitantly passed him the camera and hugged his knees to his chest. Usually, he would never let anyone see his photgraphs, let alone touch his camera. However, Viktor could be an exception right?

"Yuuri, these are amazing! You know what, how about allowing me use them for my new book? Please?", Viktor pleaded and did a little pout and Yuuri could have sworn he almost died. How was this man so cute? Yuuri shook away that thought and focused back on the question.

"Wh-why would you? I mean you could, you know, use them but there are s-so many other photographers with b-better photos than mine..."

Viktor was slightly shocked and upset of how little confidence Yuuri had for himself. Sure he wasn't deemed professional yet, but his photgraphs were beautiful enough to inspire Viktor, at least. The Russian turned to face Yuuri and smiled.

"Yuuri, I'm sure there are other photgraphers out there with pictures you might think are better than yours. But I only want your photographs, Yuuri. I feel inspired to write again, you know?" Viktor explained and placed his hand on Yuuri's.

The sudden contact made Yuuri tense, but he gradually relaxed, although his face was tinted a bright red.


	3. Chapter 3

"H-Hold on, Viktor! Where exactly are we going?"

Yuuri was panting already and signalled for Viktor to stop. Viktor was holding on to Yuuri's wrist, which made the Japanese feel butterflies in his stomach. He tried to push these thoughts away but to no avail. Slowing their pace, Viktor let go and lifted Makkachin of the ground,hugging his dog like a baby. The sight of it made Yuuri scream a little on the inside. He really could not decide who was cuter.

"Sorry for just grabbing your wrist and running off like that. I'm just afraid you wouldn't accept my offer. Of coming to my house for dinner, that is," Viktor said bashfully and blushed slightly.

Yuuri stammered like and idiot and replied," W-why would I-I ever t-turn down your o-offer?"

Viktor shrugged but felt the end of his lips tug. He had never seen anyone this nervous in front of him before. Well, nervous and cute. They agreed and headed to Viktor's apartment, which was only a short distance away.

Viktor quickly unlocked his door when they had arrived and Yuuri was surprised at how his apartment was not a huge as he had thought.

"Welcome to my humble dwelling!" Viktor cassually announced as he took of his coat. Yuuri giggled and stood by the couch awkwardly.

Viktor immediately served him a glass of juice and told him to make himself comfortable. Yuuri smiled to himself whilst looking through the pictures he had took. Assuming that Viktor was busy preparing their dinner, Yuuri seized his chance of deleting the first few pictures he had took of Viktor at the park. Yes, he desperately wanted to keep them but letting Viktor find out would be way more embarassing.

"Yuuri," Viktor spoke as he stood against a wall, making Yuuri jump. "I saw those pictures already, no point deleting them. Just thought you should know."

The Russian man winked at Yuuri, making him a nervous wreck. Viktor went back in and Yuuri sighed deeply, switching his camera off. Oh god, what is he going to think of me now?!


	4. Chapter 4

Yuuri had almost dozed off when Viktor came into the living room. Viktor felt his heart beat faster at the sight of this boy. He seemed so peaceful and adorable that it made Viktor melt on the inside. Smiling to himself, he gently tapped Yuuri's shoulder, whispering," Hey, dinner's ready. Wake up Yuuri."

The blacked haired boy slowly lifted his eyelids, only to find himself face to face with Viktor. He jumped back in shock, attempting to distance himself away from Viktor. He fell backwards, nearly hitting the sharp edge of the sofa, when Viktor instinctively reached his hand out for Yuuri's head . Fortunately, Yuuri was fine but he found himself faced with Viktor, his body against Viktor's, who was laying on top of him.

"I...", Yuuri gulped nervously. He couldn't make up the words in his brain because he was far too embarrassed.

He looked up at Viktor who also had a small blush creeping up his face. Viktor got lost in Yuuri's eyes for a moment, before Yuuri awkwardly cleared his throat. He muttered a sorry and stood up quickly, rubbing the back of his head while gently holding onto Yuuri's hands, guiding him to the dining area. Yuuri smiled at this, thinking of how Viktor's hands felt so soft intertwined in his.

"It's a simple dinner but I hope you don't mind! It's a little Japanese dish that I learnt not too long ago-"

"Katsudon!", Yuuri exclaimed excitedly like a little child. He bit his lip and pushed his hair back in embarrassment.

Viktor chuckled and pull out a chair for Yuuri to sit on and they went on enjoying their dinner together. Viktor went through the photographs that Yuuri had shot so far, and began handpicking them one by one. He hummed to himself, impressed by how the pictures seemed to speak volumes to him.

"Yuuri, where's this place?"

"Oh, that's the hot spring back in my hometown in Hasetsu... Why'd you ask?"

Viktor smiled slightly, "No particular reason, I just never tried going to a hot spring before. "

"Well then, m-maybe I c-could take you there one day? I m-mean you would be butt naked in there and you wouldn't want me to be there but what I meant to say was-"

Viktor laughed at Yuuri who had rambled again. "I wouldn't mind dipping in the hot springs with you, Yuuri," he said and winked at the ever so flustered boy.

Yuuri chuckled nervously and stared down at his food. What did that mean?


	5. Chapter 5

Yuuri sighed contentedly when he finished the bowl of katsudon that Viktor had prepared. He was actually surprised that Viktor could cook so well. They headed to the sofa and sat down.

"T-thank you Vitya I-"

Viktor pretended to clutch his chest dramatically, "What did you just call me?"

Yuuri covered his mouth in shock, shaking his head furiously. Did he honestly just say that? Sure, many fans have called him that but at least they wouldn't have said that so casually to Viktor's face. Yuuri looked down shamefully, blushing profusely again.

"Yuuri! Say that again please?" Viktor pleaded while pouting.

Yuuri gulped and slowly replied, "V-Vitya..."

Viktor quickly jumped towards Yuuri's direction, hugging him tightly while laughing at the same time. Yuuri laughed a little Viktor's sillyness but soon himself staring intently at the silver haired boy. The man that he had been idolising for the longest time was hugging him.

"So Yuuri, tell me more about yourself? Like when's your birthday, what are your interests, past relationships?" Viktor asked and untangled himself from Yuuri.

Yuuri bit his lip and played with his fingers, thinking of what to say. Did Viktor really want to know about him? Yuuri was probably just a nobody in his perspective.

"There is nothing much to know about me... I mean I'm just a simple 24 year old photographer trying to make a mark in this world I guess... I like to ice skate when I have free time and reading too..." Yuuri said as he absent-mindedly played with the hem of his shirt.

Viktor hummed and smiled. "Surely you're not single?"

Yuuri's breath hitched and he shook his head. "I... I've never been in a r-relationship. Why would anyone want me in the first place? I'm literally a mess 24/7..."

Yuuri laughed at himself and covered his face with his hands. How much more pathetic could he be in front of Viktor? He was certain his idol would have laughed but he heard nothing in response.

"Please don't do that," Viktor said after a while.

He played with Yuuri's hair and felt the younger one shift slightly. He continued, "I've never been in a relationship too, so if anything, we're pretty much on the same boat Yuuri. And I don't think you're too bad looking..."

Yuuri looked up at Viktor who was averting his gaze elsewhere, hoping that Yuuri wouldn't catch him blushing. The black haired boy felt his heart beat slightly faster. Was Viktor serious? Or maybe he was just playing with Yuuri...

"Well, I should send you home it's late already," Viktor said as he stood up to get his keys.

The ride to Yuuri's house was a silent, yet comforting one. Yuuri slept throughout the whole time and Viktor swore that him sleeping was one of the cutest things ever. When they had arrived, Viktor gave Yuuri a light shake, waking him up.

"T-Thank you, Viktor. For e-everything today, that is. Goodnight, " Yuuri said as he opened the door.

Viktor held on to his wrist and stopped him before Yuuri could leave. "Wait! Pass me your phone. You'll need my number for, uh, well, just in case."

Yuuri stared at Viktor and nodded. Was he really getting Viktor's number? Well, it is for work related purposes, Yuuri reasoned with himself. With that, Viktor waved goodbye and drove off. Yuuri sighed with relief.

What a day, Yuuri thought and looked down at the number that had just been saved.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N : Omg my second school term started and I'm dead af already. Thank you to all of you who has read and voted for this story. Love you guys ?￢ﾜﾨ?

It was a cool windy night and Yuuri decided it was time to get himself a drink. He knew getting drunk wouldn't be a pretty scene but he couldn't care less. He had so any thoughts in his mind that didn't want to think about, honestly. He donned on a simple maroon tee and headed out to the one and only bar he had ever went to.

It was loud. The moment Yuuri entered, he was greeted with many others laughing and having their own conversations and he felt a little out of place. Just then, he looked over to the counter and smiled.

"Phichit! Good to see you again, it's been a while," Yuuri greeted excitedly.

His friend waved frantically and immediately called him over. Phichit was the boss of this bar but occasionally, he would help tend the bar too. Yuuri squeezed his way through the crowd and sat down on one of the chairs.

"So, what's up my friend? You don't usually come here unless you feel kinda troubled," Phichit said.

Yuuri waved his hand dismissively. " Just get me a drink will you? We can talk about other things later."

Phichit chuckled and quickly prepared some beer for Yuuri.

The Japanese boy gulped it down like there was no tomorrow and frankly, it was scaring Phichit.

"Yuuri, please stop drinking. You know what happens when you drink too much, don't you?"

However, it was too late because Yuuri was already slurring his words and swaying all over the place.

"Yuuri? Yuuri! Stop removing your clothes! Oh my god," Phichit yelled and tried restricting him. Of course it was futile.

Just then, a familiar face showed up in front of them.

"Hey Phichit! Can you get me a...", Viktor started but soon realised the situation in front of him.

Viktor immediately blushed and covered his mouth, staring wide-eyed at Yuuri who was at the moment, stripped down to only his boxers. Phichit gave Viktor an awkward laugh and explained," He's wasted."

"Hey V-Viktorrr! What a surpriiise!" Yuuri dragged himself and jumped towards Viktor, hugging him and, well, grinding against him.

The Russian man was so shocked, he couldn't form words. He was simply amazed how the shy and conserved Yuuri was practically a entirely different person right now. However, Viktor was intrigued by this side of Yuuri.

"Um, Phichit? I'm going to have to use one of those rooms," Viktor said and carried Yuuri away bridal style.

Phichit simply nodded and quickly took a picture of Yuuri in Viktor's arms. Yuuri's going to flip out tomorrow, he thought to himself.

*s̲̅h̲̅o̲̅u̲̅l̲̅d̲̅ t̲̅h̲̅e̲̅ c̲̅h̲̅a̲̅p̲̅t̲̅e̲̅r̲̅s̲̅ b̲̅e̲̅ l̲̅o̲̅n̲̅g̲̅e̲̅r̲̅ o̲̅r̲̅ s̲̅h̲̅o̲̅r̲̅t̲̅e̲̅r̲̅? o̲̅r̲̅ t̲̅h̲̅i̲̅s̲̅ t̲̅h̲̅e̲̅ l̲̅e̲̅n̲̅g̲̅t̲̅h̲̅ o̲̅f̲̅ t̲̅h̲̅e̲̅s̲̅e̲̅ c̲̅h̲̅a̲̅p̲̅t̲̅e̲̅r̲̅s̲̅ o̲̅k̲̅a̲̅y̲̅?*


	7. Chapter 7

Viktor closed the door behind him and sighed to himself. He was pretty much thankful that Phichit's bar had rooms for certain services. Viktor walked over to the bed and tried to lay Yuuri down but he couldn't, because the boy was clinging onto his neck.

"Yuuri, come on let go, I need to lay you down-"

Viktor's heart was racing faster than anything else because Yuuri had pulled him down and flipped them around. Yuuri pinned Viktor down and held onto his wrists tightly.

"Viktorrr," Yuuri started," You look so hot tonight!"

Viktor blushed and tried moving away from him." Y-Yuuri, let go you're drunk a-and not thinking straight-"

He stopped talking because Yuuri had dived down and started licking the side of his neck. It sent shivers down Viktor's spine as he bit his lip forcefully.

"Don't worry Viktor, I'll just try to make you feel good, alright?", Yuuri sensually whispered into Viktor's ear.

Yuuri smirked as he nibbled on Viktor left ear, slowly planting kisses and making his way down. He impatiently unbuttoned Viktor's shirt and threw it aside. Viktor wanted to stop Yuuri from doing anything reckless, but he couldn't. He was drowning in pleasure and squirming under Yuuri's touch. Just then, Yuuri placed a hand near Viktor's pants and gave it a playful tug. The Russians eyes shot wide open and he knew he needed to stop Yuuri or else...

"Y-Yuuri please s-stop... We'll c-continue tomorrow o-okay? You m-must be tired now," Viktor said as he tried to control himself. There was no way he was going to make use of Yuuri like that, especially since he wasn't sober.

"Well okay," Yuuri yawned and laid on Viktor's chest. " But only because I'm exhausted. I'll get you next time, Viktor Nikiforov."

Viktor chuckled and attempted to cover themselves with the blanket. He played with Yuuri's hair until the black-haired beauty was asleep, snoring ever so softly. Viktor looked at Yuuri, before deciding to place a soft kiss on his forehead.

Viktor felt butterflies in his stomach as he closed his eyelids, feeling at peace. He had never felt this happy and peaceful for a very long time...


End file.
